fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gulius
Human form= |-|Great Worm= Summary The second most powerful of the Seven Children of Sin. Gulius is the manifestation of the Monarch's gluttony and has existed since before the creation of the Oak, making him one of the oldest beings in existence, only younger than Sin, Virtue and the first 4 Avatars of the Monarch, and is the same age as the other six Children of Sin. Appearance and Personality Guilius is as his name suggests (being a masculine form of the Latin word for gluttony), extremely gluttonous. This is both in the physical sense and the hunger for power, and due to the nature of his abilities these two overlap. Contrary to his name, Gulius appears as a extremely tall thin man wearing a suit with greasy hair. However, his body can warp and elongate to fit massive foods. In his Great Worm appearance, Gulius appears as a massive grotesque furless three headed wolf. Each head has an extremely long and flexible snakelike neck. Status: 'Active '''Affiliation: '''The Seven Children of Sin Gulius's 'Theme Note: '''All credit goes to the original composers of this theme. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-C | 5-B | 1-A Name: Gulius, Second Child of Sin, the Great Worm Origin: Forsaken By God Gender: Inapplicable, appears male Age: Innaplicable Classification: Incarnation of Sin Powers and Abilities: Body Control (can freely stretch and alter the shape of his body), Superhuman physical characteristics, power nullification (anything that enters Gulius's mouth loses all ability to fight back or harm him), power absorption (by eating things Gulius gains a fragment of their powers), Immortality (type 8, can regenerate as long as there are feelings of gluttony), abstract existence (embodies feelings of Gluttony), regeneration (Mid-Godly, will regenerate as long as gluttony is felt by any being. However, should the totality of Gulius be erased from both existence and non-existence, he will instead regenerate back within Elysium), emotion manipulation (can cause feelings of gluttony and incredible hunger in others) | All previous abilities as well as Fire Manipulation (can breathe fire) | Immortality (Type 5 and 10), Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: Large Building Level '''(devoured a four-storey building and everyone in it)| '''Planet Level (stated to consume planets whole) | Outerverse Level (exists in Elysium, far beyond the concepts of time, space, dimensions, layers existence and non-existence. A minor aspect of Lord Sin) Speed:'' ''Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class K '''| Likely '''Class Z+ '''by size alone | '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class GJ | '''Likely '''NJ '''by size alone | Likely '''Outerverse Level Durability: Large Building Level | Large Planet level | Outerverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Hundreds of metres via body control | Planetary | Technically Outerverse Level+, practically None Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average | Above average | Nigh-Omniscience (can freely view all of the Oak and the Void, which comprise all of existence and non-existence) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | Is bound by laws, may not interact with the Oak from outside it and must return to their original form prior to ascending to Elysium. Them also not harm another within Elysium. Should these laws be broken, the Monarch himself with erase them on a meta-level, bringing them to a point where they did not just not exist in the Arbore De Mundus verse, but erasing them in our world as well. Key: '''Human form | Great Worm Form | Within Elysium '''Feats * Ate a four storey building in human form. * Stated to periodically consume planets in Great Worm form. Notes: Elysium is a place far removed from time, space, dimensions, existence and non-existence, and any who enter it are raised to this level as well. However, they are bound by laws that prevent them from interacting with the Oak while still at this level, and they must enter the Oak in a form of comparable power to their original existence before ascending (see weaknesses). Category:Body Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Original Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles